


Up the Window Trellis

by kumjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dry Humping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jongin watches too many movies, and Sehun can never say no to him. [HS!AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up the Window Trellis

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to tell you guys, this is just a quick 30 min pwp bye

_Tap._

 

_Tap. Tap._

 

Sehun's brow furrowed at the sound, fingers paused mid-keystroke. 

 

_Tap._

 

With a sigh, he slid the computer off his his legs and swung himself onto the floor. Padding over to the window with sock-covered feet, he ripped open the curtains. Down in the garden stood Jongin, a smile spreading across his face when he noticed Sehun.

 

Rolling his eyes, Sehun pushed open the window. “What are you doing?” he whispered harshly down to his boyfriend. His parents were in their room on the first floor, and he didn't want them to hear Jongin sneaking over at almost midnight.

 

“Can I come up?” Jongin asked, the vantage making it so that his large, dark eyes were amplified to look even more convincing.

 

Sehun sighed again, but he had to fight the smile that threatened to twitch at his lips. “Fine,” he shrugged, walking away from the window and trying to come off like he didn't care one way or another. It was a little game he played with Jongin most of the time, only allowing his vulnerability to show in a select handful of moments.

 

He moved the laptop off of his bed and onto the nightstand, plopping himself back onto the bed when he saw Jongin's hand hold onto the windowsill. It wasn't the first time he'd climbed into Sehun's window, having seen it on too many TV shows and demanded to try it back a few months ago. He claimed that it was the perfect climbing window, with a trellis leading up to it in the classic style of the suburbs. It only took another moment before Jongin crawled into the window.

 

“I don't know why you didn't just ask me sneak you in the backdoor or something,” Sehun pointed out, voice still quiet.

 

“This is more fun,” Jongin shrugged simply.

 

“What was with the rocks?”

 

“Saw it in a movie, wanted to see if it would work. It's more...romantic than a text,” he explained.

 

“You watch too many movies,” Sehun snorted. It was a familiar refrain, with Jongin always trying out something new for his own amusement. But Sehun didn't mind, he found it endearing in a way that only Jongin seemed to manage.

 

“Probably,” he agreed. Jongin slipped onto the bed, draping himself on top of Sehun with a bright smile. “We haven't been alone in weeks,” he whined softly, leaning to lightly nuzzle along Sehun's jaw.

 

Sehun rolled his eyes, but his hands immediately went to rest on Jongin's sides. “Is that the only reason you came over? You're horny?” he teased, but he tilted his head slightly to give the other more access to him. He couldn't deny that he'd missed being alone with Jongin for the past couple of weeks, but they'd both been too busy or too many people were around.

 

“Do I need a better reason?” Jongin asked softly before he pressed open-mouthed kisses along Sehun's neck and down to his collarbone. 

 

He let out a soft sigh, they both knew that he didn't actually care what Jongin's reasons were, or even if he had one. A hand ran up along Jongin's spine, fingers dancing through the soft hairs on the back of his neck. “Kiss me,” he whined before his hand trailed to pull lightly on Jongin's hair.

 

Hot breath cascaded over his neck as Jongin let out a quiet laugh, “So impatient.” But he was just as impatient as Sehun was, so he tilted his head to press their lips together.

 

A pleased hum escaped the back of his throat at the contact, and Sehun drew his boyfriend's bottom lip into his mouth, sucking softly. Jongin's hand moved to caress Sehun's face, thumb running over his cheekbone as he slipped his tongue out to swipe over his lips. Sehun's lips parted for him, and Jongin licked his way into his mouth, tongue teasing and curling. 

 

Heat ran down Sehun's spine, feeling it begin to pool in the pit of his stomach. His free hand trailed to cup Jongin's ass, squeezing playfully. The motion drew a soft moan out of Jongin into the kiss, and Sehun used the position to press their hips together, drawing soft gasps from each of their mouths.

 

Jongin pulled back for a moment, glancing up toward Sehun's door. “There's no chance your parents are coming in, right?” he asked.

 

“There's a small chance,” he admitted. But any questions of what Jongin was planning quickly vanished when Jongin moved to straddle his hips, rolling them down against Sehun's slowly growing bulge. He gasped softly, fingers tightening on Jongin's denim-clad hip.

 

Jongin's hips rubbed slow circles down on Sehun, leaving them both panting softly at the sensations that swept over them. Leaning down, Jongin continued to move against Sehun and captured his lips in his own, swallowing the sounds that threatened to spill out. 

 

Sehun lifted his hips to meet the ministrations, rubbing his cock against Jongin's through the layers of fabric. Ideally, he wanted to strip off both of their clothes and let Jongin's plush lips take care of him, but they were on restricted time, and Jongin sometimes still got shy if there was even a small possibility that anyone would see them. “Fuck,” Sehun whimpered softly, teeth grazing Jongin's lip.

 

The motions sped up, turning almost frantic as they rubbed against one another in search of their release. Warmth washed over Sehun's spine, and his hands moved to rest on Jongin's thighs, pulling him ever closer. Jongin's tongue curled around his when there were sudden sparks that flashed behind his eyes, halting as his climax hit him, head tilting back onto the pillow as he harshly bit his lip to keep from moaning.

 

Jongin kept rubbing slow circles onto him, riding him through the orgasm. When Sehun could blink open his eyes again, he saw the lust blown gaze that still held Jongin. He flipped their position so that they were both laying on their sides, and a hand immediately went to cup Jongin's crotch while pressed a kiss to his lips.

 

Soft moans emitted from Jongin into the kiss, rubbing his hips into Sehun's hand as he sought friction. Sehun quickly began to rub Jongin's cock through his pants, knowing from the sound of his desperate whines that he was close. Only a few moments and a well-timed squeeze later, Jongin's eyes squeezed shut and his hands fisted into Sehun's hair. 

 

Sehun continued to press soft kisses to Jongin as he regained his breathing, his hand coming to brush Jongin's hair out of his eyes. “You good?” he asked, pressing a kiss to Jongin's cheek.

 

“Very happy now,” he muttered softly, eyes blinking open to look at Sehun, a smile coming back onto his face.

 

“You're ridiculous,” Sehun said, but his tone was full of affection as he kissed his nose.

 

Jongin's nose scrunched cutely at the gesture, a habit he had when he was sleepy. “And now we're both gross, but I don't want to go all the way home,” he whined again.

 

“You live next door, you shit,” he laughed quietly.

 

“Too far. Let me sleep here with you until morning?” Jongin asked, already pulling Sehun to curl around him.

 

They both had come drying in their underwear, they were both still in jeans, and they would have to get up much too early, but Sehun had never been good at refusing Jongin anything. “Okay,” he agreed, letting a hand brush Jongin's hair from his eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. It got fluffy ish at the end whoops. This is messy writing lol.
> 
> [LJ](http://coffeemilktea.livejournal.com/) | [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/299505) | [Twitter](http://twitter.com/kumjongin) | [Tumblr](http://kumjongin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
